In Grieving
by Lauriarty
Summary: John texts Sherlock while going through the 5 Stages of Grief.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. **

**Author's Note: I had slight Writer's Block and as many times as this has probably been done, I couldn't let this thought go after seeing that Tumblr post about the 5 stages of grief. So this is the result. **

* * *

**_The 5 Stages of Grief:_  
**

**_1. Denial_**

**_2. Anger_**

**_3. Bargaining_**

**_4. Depression _**

**_5. Acceptance_**

* * *

**1: Denial**

_June 16, 2012 1:22 AM_  
You were my best friend and I'll always believe in you. -JW

_June 20, 2012 7:15 AM_  
You forgot your eyeballs in the fridge again, Sherlock. -JW

_June 21, 2012 7:41 PM_  
Will you pick up some milk on your way home? We're out again. -JW

_July 1, 2012 6:32 PM_  
I'm going to go get some groceries. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. -JW

_July 17, 2012 6:55 AM_  
You forgot to clean up your experiment last night. I had to do it for you. -JW

_July 18, 2012 12:30 PM_  
Lestrade says there's a case. He said you wouldn't have taken it anyway, because it was really easy. Would you have taken a break-in murder? Probably not... -JW

_July 21, 2012 1:50 PM_  
Angelo. Remember him? He doesn't believe it. He says you're still brilliant. Impossible that you could have left. -JW

_July 22, 2012 3:43 AM_  
Sherlock? What are you doing out there? -JW

_July 22, 2012 3:44 AM_  
It was Mrs. Hudson. Sorry. -JW

_July 25, 2012 4:36 AM_  
Sherlock. -JW

_July 26, 2012 6:21 AM_  
Waiting for you here. In the cafe. -JW

_July 26, 2012 7:40 AM_  
They kicked me out. -JW

_August 1, 2012 4:32 AM_  
Is that you playing? -JW

_August 5, 2012 8:30 PM_  
Mrs. Hudson insisted upon taking away your skull and putting it somewhere else. I told her you would become angry. So she left it. I guess it keeps me company. Did it keep you company before I met you? -JW

_August 20, 2012 8:54 AM_  
I saw my therapist today again. She says I should say everything I didn't say that I wanted to. You told me once that she was wrong about me. I began to think she was wrong about that talking idea too. It didn't help at all, talking to you in the flat. It felt like you weren't listening, which was how it felt before anyway. But then I remembered you prefer to text. -JW

_August 30, 2012 12:59 PM_  
They told me about your phone today. I suppose it doesn't matter. Apparently our last conversation was recorded and they all decided to listen to it again. That was fun. -JW


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Anger**

* * *

_September 1, 2012 5:55 AM_  
Why? -JW

_September 5, 2012 3:32 AM_  
Why did you have to leave? -JW

_September 6, 2012 4:42 PM_  
Why did you lie to me? -JW

_September 10, 2012 10:10 PM_  
You left me here. I hate you. -JW

_September 15, 2012 3:03 PM_

Just stay away from me.

_September 22, 2012 3:52 AM_  
Damn. -JW

_September 30, 2012 6:10 AM_  
Why haven't you come back yet? -JW

_September 12, 2012 5:45 AM_  
Why don't you just stay away from me and never come back? -JW

_September 15, 2012 6:17 PM_  
Stop all of this**.** -JW

_October 2, 2012 7:45 PM_  
I almost killed Anderson today. He said good riddance that you were gone. -JW

_October 3, 2012 2:43 PM_  
I hate you. -JW


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Bargaining**

* * *

_October 14, 2012 5:59 AM_  
Give me a sign. Just any sign. -JW

_October 15, 2012 11:52 PM_  
I'll move out if you don't come back. -JW

_October 17, 2012 3:03 PM_  
Will you come back if I sold your violin? -JW

_October 18, 2012 3:00 PM_  
I didn't sell it. -JW

_October 21, 2012 6:30 PM_  
I stopped going to the sessions. Wasn't helping. -JW

_October 27, 2012 8:54 PM_  
I'm going out to look for you again. -JW

_October 28, 2012 10:42 PM_  
I'm not going to stop looking until I find you. -JW

_October 28, 2012 11:01 PM_  
Where are you? -JW

_November 3, 2012 3:21 AM_  
Stop this. -JW

_November 5, 2012 3:00 AM_  
Please. -JW


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Depression**

* * *

_November 10, 2012 12:59 AM_  
I can't do this anymore. -JW

_November 13, 2012 4:13 PM_  
You know how when you see someone while on the tube or in a cab? You were there. I saw you today. At least I thought I did. -JW

_November 17, 2012 11:11 PM_  
I wish you would come back.

_November 20, 2012 5:55 AM_  
ffffcjafiefajdll -JW

_November 25, 2012 9:01 PM_  
I can't eat. -JW

_November 25, 2012 9:02 PM_  
I can't sleep. -JW

_November 25, 2012 9:10 PM_  
I can't do anything. -JW

_November 25, 2012 9:12 PM_  
I ca

_November 26, 2012 11:12 PM_  
I'd have jumped for you. -JW


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Acceptance**

* * *

_December 1, 2012 6:12 AM_  
You're not coming back. -JW

_December 3, 2012 7:44 AM_  
It's been months. -JW

_December 4, 2012 8:32 PM_  
You haven't answered me. -JW

_December 5, 2012 12:12 PM_  
You're just not going to come back? -JW

_December 7, 2012 8:36 PM_  
Wherever you are, I hope you're happy. -JW

_December 10, 2012 3:30 AM_  
I waited for you. I watched for you. You never replied. You never came back. I gave up everything. No one talks to me anymore. I've lost everything. You were my everything.

Now you're gone... for real.

I'm moving out of 221B.

I'm going to stop texting you now. You're probably not even getting any of my texts anyway.

I still don't think you were a fake. I knew you. You were a lot of things, but you were not a fake.

I don't even understand why I continue to do this. It's pointless, isn't it? Texting you won't make you magically come back from the dead. It's impossible.

But you're impossible.

I'm getting rid of this phone by January.

You've given me life when I was alone. I'm beginning to think I've given everything back. Wherever you are, I'll never forget about you. What we had. I l

_December 10, 2012 3:33 AM_  
missed you. -JW

...

_December 18, 2012 9:03 PM_  
I've met a girl. Her name is Mary Morstan. -JW

...

_December 31, 2012 12:59 AM_  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye, Sherlock. -JW

...

_January 25, 2013 1:00 AM_  
I'm sorry, John. -SH

* * *

**And that's about it... for now. Hope you enjoyed! And it's up to you to decide whether John received the text or not.**

**Annnnd 2013 yes. Changed it on the Archive but forgot to here. **


End file.
